


What We Fight For

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Black Eagles Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Bruises, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Relationship Study, Short One Shot, no beta we die like Glenn, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: A glimpse into the relationship of Edelgard and Ingrid during the war
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	What We Fight For

**Author's Note:**

> another fill for my BTHB, prompt Bruises. it's only mentioned a little, but... its there! request from MechMan! Hope you enjoy this short little blurb.

No one said that change was easy… 

In fact the bigger the change, the harder it’s going to be. Edelgard knew this when she declared war on the church. She knew it would be an uphill struggle, knew there would be pain, knew there would be loss. She was prepared for all of it… all except for one thing.

Nothing else could elicit such a storm of conflicting emotions within her very core like watching Ingrid undress. The suffocating mix of pain, anger, sadness, joy, lust overwhelmed Edelgard every time. To watch this beautiful, strong warrior slowly start to undo her armor, movements a bit stiff and painful from a day or more of fighting, seeing the distant stare as she tried not to think about the fact that the people she just killed, she once called friend and the determination that always followed, which Edelgard had come to realize was Ingrid telling herself that this was the way it had to be to get to a better future. It made Edelgard hurt every time… a feeling like someone had just driven a knife into her chest and twisted. She wished it  _ didn’t  _ have to be this way. She wished that things could be different and that this woman at her side could just… be free of this. Oh but Ingrid never complained. Never a peep. This was part of why Edelgard had fallen so hard for Ingrid in the first place. No matter how hard things got, or how tough the inner struggle became… Ingrid stayed strong. It was inspiring… and at times it was the only thing that kept Edelgard going. 

As each piece of armor came off, a task that Edelgard occasionally had to help when Ingrid had sustained more debilitating injuries, Edelgard would stop her and place a gentle, reverent kiss over each scar, each cut, each bruise… Always ending with their lips locked in a passionate, but not heated kiss. At first, Ingrid had protested. Edelgard was the Emperor, it was inappropriate, it was backward… but every time, Edelgard countered with only one thing. 

“What good is this new world we are building, where everyone is equal, if you do not give me the chance to treat you as such?”

Ingrid relented, learning to accept it, embrace it, welcome it… even crave it. The feeling of Edelgard’s lips upon her skin, the love and devotion behind each kiss… It was an intimacy that neither of them had ever truly experienced before… and that is exactly why they were fighting. Why they had rebelled and turned against everything they once knew. This… where they were free to simply be, just like this, with the person they loved. No expectations, no duty to continue a lineage… 

Just them.

Together and in love. 

And nothing else would matter.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with with me on twitter @silverdriftxiii


End file.
